Highway to hell school
by CoTtOnCaNdYfReAk
Summary: A new mysterious girl didn't just pop out of no where. He wants to know more and more till he knows everything. Narusaku. High school.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

*beep* *beep* *beep* *SMASH*

'Well here goes another school.'-I thought to myself.

I tried to get up but I just couldn't,my energy was to the lowest levels.

Forcily I got up and made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself. Messy pink hair with faded black highlights ,a 2 year old tattoo on my right arm and 15 piercings on my ears. I laughed at myself. I couldn't get any worse could I. I got into the shower and took my strawberry bubblegum shampoo. I turned off the cold water and made my way to the closet. I really wasn't in the mood to wear something fancy I mean it's school right not some fancy shit. I took a red t-shirt, my black striped jeans that I matched with my leather jacket and went downstairs. Didn't bother about make-up ,don't really care about that kind of stuff. For breakfast I just took an apple and took my skateboard to school.

Naruto's POV

God damn that teme he just had to drag me to school early today hadn't he.

''Hey dobe are you done talking to yourself?''-said *cough* Sas-gay *cough* I mean Sasuke. Which is supposed to be my best friend.

''Why you teme!''-I yelled at him (at least I tried before he cut me off).

"Hn. Whatever. Let's get to class we are late already."-said teme with his famous pick-up lines.

''Grrrrr fine."-I growled. I mean how could we be late when he woke me up so early , but in the end there's no point in arguing him. His head is as hard as a pigs if that made any sense.

Sasuke's POV

Me and the dobe made our way through the school yard and I was actually very surprised that not all my fan girls were here. Karin and Ami were definitely here I could hear them screaming ,they are like creepy stalkers. But I'm getting off the topic, the thing is that they were talking about some new girl. I bet it will be just another fangirl like I don't have enough of those already , they are so annoying.

As we arrived to the class , we met all of our gang friends.

Which was a mix of 7 boys and 3 girls. Yeah we really need to work on the girls part. And then our teacher popped out of nowhere ,which is unbelievable cause he's always late.

Normal POV

"Well hello there students"-said Kakashi not bothering looking up from his perverted book.-"as some of you know and some of you don't care we are having a new student"

And for the first time he carefully closed the book and putted it on the left side of his desk. Then he kind of shouted.-"You can come in".

And an average height girl with bubblegum pink hair and solid emerald eyes walked in.

"You may introduce yourself now."-said Kakashi with a smile on his face which was quite hard to see through the mask.

"Um...My name is Sakura Haruno. Age 16 .Favourite color red and the rest you can find out by yourself."-said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Most of the hands were raised up.

"Yes my hair is naturally pink."-she said like reading their minds.

Half of the hands were down.

" The guy with the tattooed triangles ,what is your question?"-asked Sakura while pointing at Kiba.

"Do you have a boyfriend? "asked Kiba winking at Sakura.

"Looks like we have a player here."-she responded laughing a little bit.-"But no I haven't."

"MEEEEE,PLEASEEEE SAKURA-CHAN I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING."-and of course the last hand that was raised. Naruto's hand.

"Yeah the hyperactive guy with the orange suit, who is making my eardrums bleed."-said Sakura, pointing at our hyperactive Naruto.

"Do you like ramen?"-asked Naruto really hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Ramen is my favorite food."-said Sakura really confident.

"Wooooow."-that's all Naruto could say .No words could describe his happenes.

"Ooookay...Sakura you can sit next to Gaara."-Kakashi said going back to his perverted book.

"Sure."said Sakura smiling at of course Gaara smiled back.

Naruto's POV

This new girl is AWSOME with capitals ,I mean she even loves ramen. And I swear I could see a smile in Gaaras face when he saw her. I wonder if they know , what?! Were they just hugging ,that's impossible .I really need to know more about this 'new girl'.

* * *

**First of I don't own Naruto (obviously)**

**And I putted the A/N (author note) here cause if I put it in the beginning then no one will read it ^~^.(obviously for the second time)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review cause it effin helps a lot plus u got nothing to lose right. **

**I will update really soon *pinkie promise*.**

**And as i always say at the end of every chapter(which is true btw) I LOVE YAAAAAAAAAA :3 .**

**-COTTONCANDYFREAK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy so I finally updated I'm so sorryyy for the delay but I've been so busy with art projects :( I worked hard on this chapter so please review...It's free :).**

**Support your brother right here.**

**Lov ya **

**COTTONCANDYFREAK :)**

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

'Well,well,well, look who's there the famous Sakura Haruno.'-I said with the biggest smile on my face.

'Well, look who's there the amazing Gaara no on Give mama a bear hug.'-she said..which made me raise my eyebrow ,not that don't like giving her hugs but really? 'give MAMA a hug'?! I let to slide(this time) and just gave her the hug.

I inhaled the sent of bubblegum and strawberry , god I have missed that scent a lot...I sound like a creep don't I...whatever.

'What have you been up to?'-I asked .YES I talk ...when I'm with her.

'The usual. Hey ya think you can redo my tattoo or something it has faded ...a LOT and maybe add something else I'm thinking of a tattoo in my back.'

'Ya sure , just swing at my shop and we'll work it out. 'Kay?' The last time I worked on her tattoo was nearly 2 years ago. It is one of my masterpieces:

It has a middle finger with green nails in the shoulder meaning she doesn't give a fuck about anything,

A dragon throwing pink flames at a corpse lower on the arm which represents how strong she is and how she has screwed life and society so many times (even with pink hair)

Lower she has a skull and a watch which strikes 11:27, that is the time when her parents had the car were found dead at the car later on.

The last is on her wrist there are a bunch of dates I...I don't know what they mean she never really wanted to tell me so I respected her decision.

I was thrown back to reality by a hand and a sweet voice calling for me.

'Gaaraaaa dude you there?'-she asked moving her hand near my face.

'Just thinking. Why?'-I asked she just smirked at me ,which made me kind of confused.

'I heard you have a little friend.'...she really was asking for a death penalty. Somehow she has this 'image' of me being gay. Crazy right? In her fucked up mind this actually makes sense , in mine not so much.

'I'm not gay Sakura.'-I growled ,I was speaking the truth after all.

' That's not what Temari said.'

...Temari ...my beautiful older sister Temari...If you find her dead in a alley somewhere you should know that it's NOT my fault.

'So will you introduce me to this guy?'-she asked.

NO. NO TO THE O. Why you ask? Well:

1\. Naruto already has a crush on her for loving ramen.

2\. He is and idiot.

3\. He is Naruto.

'Maybe.'-that's the nicest way I could put it.

'Fine , then I'll introduce myself.'

Uh oh.

Naruto's P.O.V

I felt a tap on my shoulder but I just ignored it I was in this really heated debate with Sas-gay about ramen and tomatoes . And it's obvious ramen is 100000000 times better than tomatoes.

'Psst dude is your name Naruto?'

I turned my head and saw the ramen goddess from earlier.

'Yeah how do you know?'-I replied. I'm so gonna write this in my diary .. I mean journal , our first connection.

She putted her index finger on her lips ,she winked at me and said:'Secret.'

ALERT, ALERT,ALERT, this is not a test a super duper hot girl just winked at us.

'Do you know Gaara?'-she asked.

'Yeah he's a friend of mine. Why?'

I'm trying so hard to sound cool ,okay?At that moment with her index fingers she putted them together and made smooching sounds..which made me confused.

'Are you two a couple?'-she asked. Do people these days have no shame?

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

...guess who laughed. Yep Sasuke ,that Sasuke who we were ignoring all this time ,that Sasuke who I have never heard talk more than 5 words at a time,that Sasuke started laughing his ass off with Sakuras statement. It took a second and know the whole class was looking at us including Kakashi-sensei.

'Sooo are you his boyfriend?'-asked Sakura-chan.

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

Guess who laughed this time? If you said Sasuke you're WROOONG. Everyone laughed(including me, excluding the fan girls).Sasuke was speechless , I don't blame him though, It's not everyday a hot girl calls you gay. Finally when Kakashi could bring silence to the class, guess what he said...guess:

'Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki detention after school.'

And may I just say that is bullshit ladies and gentleman because Kakashi-sensei laughed too.

Sasuke's P.O.V

...

A girl just called me gay...scratch that a girl with pink hair called ME gay...scratch that too a hot girl with bubblegum PINK hair called ME gay. Plus I have 1 hour detention after school.

I can't wait for Itachi to find out he will bug me for the rest of life. And my when dad finds out I have detention he will probably lecture me for not being as good of a son as Itachi and all that jass.

What did I ever do to you life? Huh answer me. It's not my fault that I was born so goddamn hot and I have fan girls, It's not my fault that I was born so hot that everyone wants me even guys, it's not my fault I am so hot that I can get everyone I want into bed.

...

And that's when the bell rang.

LET'S SKIP TO LUNCH BECAUSE SCHOOL IS BORING.

Gaara's P.O.V

I was in the cafeteria sitting with the guys : Sasuke ,Naruto , Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji and the girls: Ino,Ten Ten and Hinata. Soon enough I saw a blob of pink walking in the cafeteria and walking towards us. Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my eyes.

'Guess , who?'-I heard Sakura's sweet whisper in my ear.

'I don't know, cause its really hard to recognize a girl with pink hair.'-I answered sarcastically.

'Aww you're no fun.'-she said laughing.

'What are you having for lunch Sakura-chan?'-asked Naruto, which made me raise my eyebrow since when were they so close.

Naruto's P.O.V

'Look Naruto-kun don't think I have given up on you I'm still trying to matchmake you with Gaara-kun'

That did not just happen.I felt like ...I don't know HOW do you feel when the girl you have a crush on calls you gay for the SECOND time.I heard Gaara growl and I can tell you I felt the same way.

'Sakura-chan i am NOT gay.'-I said hoping she would believe me this time.

'Prove it.'-she said.

The words keep coming back to my head again and again. Without thinking I did what could've been the worst or best decision of my life. My second kiss.(Yes my first kiss was with Sasuke TT_TT).

I reached for the back of her neck and gently pushed her forward ,her red lips were soft and insanely sweet. The kiss was short and sweet. When I was about to get off I felt small soft hands in the back of my neck and a tongue in my mouth. In a split second tongues were fighting each other, and I'm pretty sure I won. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

'Yeah you cannot be this good with your mouth and not be gay'

She said laughing.

'Oh come on'-I said. Yep I'm dead, I'm never gonna convince this girl that I'm straight.

'Im just kidding Naru-kun , but for real you were great.'-she said giggling.

HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH ,HALLELUJAH , Sakura-chan just called me 'Naru-kun' AND she told me I was a good kisser.

I am the happiest man alive.

Sasuke snatched me off my thoughts and said:'We're having a party tonight wanna come?'

Normal P.O.V

'Whose 'We'?-asked Sakura while drinking a cherry flavored juice box.

'Me and my brother.'-said Sasuke rolling his eyes at the thought of his brother.

'Itachi Uchiha'-said Gaara explaining it to Sakura.

'Ahh you're Weasel-kun's. Yeah I'll be at the party.'-said Sakura receiving some stares and glare.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'How do you know him?-I growled. First she calls me gay and then she knows my brother what is wrong with her.

'Pein was the who did my piercings.'-she said pointing at her ear.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

'I'm going to lit a smoke. Bye.'-I heard Sakura say. Finally someone who smokes . All these pussies say their afraid they're gonna get cancer, so troublesome. Me and Sakura got up at the same time and started making our way to the terrace. She smiled at me and nodded . When we were at the door I heard someone get up and ran our way.

' I wanna come with you guys.'- the blonde loudmouth said.

Not slightly convinced I asked:'Do you even smoke?'

'Nope'-at least he's honest,brainless,but honest-'but I wanna try.'

Naruto's P.O.V

When we arrived at the terrace I saw Sakura leaning in the border and Shikamaru lie down on the ground looking at the sky. Both of them lit a cigaret, Sakura looked at me in amusement and asked :'Wanna try?'.

She gave me her cigaret. I took it in between my fingers and put it close to my mouth. The smoke was so overwhelming , it filled my lungs , it felt like I could not breath, it felt like I was choking. I started coughing and that's when Sakura puts her hand in my chest.

'Inhale, exhale baba'-she says chuckling.

I started inhaling and exhaling and it was the best feeling ever. It felt so relaxing and smoothing inside my lungs. It felt like there was no care in the world that could ruin this moment.

**CLIFFHANGEERRR**

**WAIT FOR NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AT THE PARTY ;)).**


End file.
